


Corner Orchid

by y0ui



Series: i write so much ranboo content [11]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Family, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Ranboo Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Reunions, cant for the life of me remember the correct time stamp but this is set a little further back, no beta we die, sibling dynamics, villages
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29755071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/y0ui/pseuds/y0ui
Summary: Ranboo looked up and met the person’s eyes.They froze. Ranboo tensed.“Ranboo?” The taller rasped, voice quiet.(aka: ranboo isnt the only enderman hybrid around here. it takes him a while to figure that out)
Relationships: Enderman (Minecraft) & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: i write so much ranboo content [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130402
Comments: 17
Kudos: 247





	Corner Orchid

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: HELP I FORGOT TO ADD A SUMMARY BEFORE POSTING THIS SORRY LMAOOOO I KNEW I WAS FORGETTING SOMETHING. SORRY MY BADDDD
> 
> eeeeek i feel kinda bad with posting so much ranboo & enderman (hyrbid, in this case) content lately i swear i plan on switching stuff up T_T!!!
> 
> anyway, no warnings :p enjoy!!

Ranboo didn’t sleep a whole lot. 

_No, not at all, I barely sleep,_ Ranboo thought to himself as he glared at the moon. Nighttime mobs growled and hissed around him, minding their business as they strolled. It was very calm — at least, if you were to ask Ranboo. Mobs were seen as so hostile (which they are – but only when they felt threatened or were provoked, so who is really to be blamed?) but Ranboo begged to differ. Right now, it felt like he was standing in the middle of a plaza while people strolled around. 

Humans wouldn’t feel that way if they were put where he was standing, Ranboo understood that.

He watched humans a lot. As a mob only hostile when prompted to be, he never got involved with trouble. All Endermen were like that. Although his pearl was extremely valuable, so he was by no means safe from harm. But he had the opportunity to watch humans as a pastime. He usually only did it around poorer villages, where they were less likely to attack him if he was spotted. He was pretty strong, having a lot of practice with defending himself. And being able to flee by teleporting. He wasn’t good at it, because nobody properly taught him, but he still had the skill available.

Where Ranboo hung around (lived?), there weren’t very many Endermen. He hardly sees them — he sees one, _maybe_ two a week if he’s lucky. Either way, Endermen were not very social. At least, not in the overworld. Ranboo had no idea what it was like in the End. Ranboo knew very little of the End, having escaped it at a young age. He was around seven when it happened if he remembered correctly? He’s sixteen now.

His parents(?) had helped him escape. The End brainwashed its inhabitants to do everything in their power to protect the Dragon and her egg. Living off of nothing other than chorus fruit and taking shelter in boats that dangerously and unsafely hovered over an abyss, and eventually becoming not yourself but a minion under the Dragon, Ranboo’s parents decided (or just father? Maybe not even his parents? It’s hard to remember) to sneak him out. Although, maybe it had something to with the fact that Ranboo wasn’t fully Enderman and that his savior (parents? guardian?) knew that not being fully Endermen meant he couldn’t live in the end. 

This meant the Endermen in the overworld ignored Ranboo, unsure of what to do with him and not even familiar with how to care for others in the first place. They didn’t know what Ranboo was, and that confused them, so they ignored him and moved on. It didn’t upset Ranboo too much because he was very aware of how Endermen never helped other Endermen. It just wasn’t what they did.

Families did exist for Endermen, Ranboo knew that. He’d stumbled across a few. Some with just a mother and son, or a mother and mother with a son, a father with a daughter, two fathers with three daughters, all kinds. He wasn’t sure how Endermen reproduction worked and he was pretty sure he’d never learn. He hasn’t met somebody like him, who escaped from the End and had nobody to guide him when he made it out. 

It was… Lonely, but only when Ranboo thought about it. He was fine with his life and how it was going. He had the villagers to watch. But watching them made him lonely too. 

“I’m so lonely to the point where it’s not even funny,” Ranboo grumbled, shifting his gaze from the moon to the ground. He kicked a rock. “I don’t even have a friend to spare. Not even a… what are they called?” Ranboo paused and squinted at the ground, “A buddy? Is that what the village children called them?” Probably, but who knows. His memory was terrible and very unreliable. 

“The sun is coming up soon…” Ranboo sighed as he noticed the mobs around him began slowly scattering for cover. “I want to visit the village. It’s been a while…”

So, as the sun came up, Ranboo silently made his way to the village, ignoring the screams and cries of the already dead dying once again and of bones rattling and breaking before bursting into ashes. Ranboo never, ever interacted with zombies or skeletons. They were confusing, they were dangerous, and… skeletons had terrible aim.

Ranboo rolled his shoulder where he felt a phantom pain wash over. Stupid skeletons. Stupid skeletons and their stupid, _stupid_ aim…

When Ranboo finally reached the village, it was early morning. Nobody was waking up just yet, and if they were, they weren’t going to leave their house anytime soon. Ranboo didn’t need much time to spare as he made his way over to an empty tower in the middle of the village, taking his time as he climbed up the stairs. Nobody visited this tower, only using it for storage. It was Ranboo’s version of a ‘tree house’ — whatever that was. He’s pretty sure it’s a home… but also inside a tree. 

“Humans are so confusing…” Ranboo hummed, slouching into a worn-down seat. His elflike ear twitched when he heard the sounds of a jingling bell. Ah, so the bakery was opening. The bakery always opened first. Ranboo figured, after months of observation, that it was because people didn’t have time to make breakfast so they stopped by the bakery instead to grab some food. 

And from there, Ranboo watched the day unfold. He watched that little girl and her mother walk to the store. He watched as those twins scattered down the street, their father picking up his pace to keep up with them. Ranboo looked over to the other side of the town and caught the sight of an older sister scooping up her little sister, the younger one squealing excitedly.

Ranboo sighed, keeping his eyes trained longingly on the siblings. 

Somebody gasped behind Ranboo. 

“And Enderman,” A deep voice chimed, sounding pleasantly surprised. Ranboo’s eyes widened and he jumped out of his chair and spun around, eyes wide. His eyes landed on a tall, large and strong-looking man. The man was looking at Ranboo as if he had found a bucket of gold. He might as well have.

“No… you’re a hybrid,” The man observed, spinning the axe in his hand that Ranboo hadn’t noticed before, “you’re worth quite a bit in the markets right now… your pearl, at least. I ‘eard that they’re a bit more special.”

Ranboo brought a hand up to his chest, hovering above where his pearl rested. “M… My…” 

It was difficult to hear over his loud heartbeat in his ears, but Ranboo heard the man (hunter?) chuckle out, “C’mere. It’s time I get my money.” The man lunged forward. 

Ranboo yelled, watching as a netherite — _netherite!_ Nobody has that! — axe swung forward and towards his chest. Without thinking twice, he turned around and lifted himself over the barrier on the edge of the tower, and let himself fall. 

Squinting his eyes shut, Ranboo forced every bit of energy he had into where his pearl laid and then _screamed._

Suddenly, there wasn’t wind flying by his ears, and his back hit the ground _hard._ His vision went dizzy, and his shoulder hurt, and was completely disoriented and not sure what was happening. His mind was blank, tinted with the anxiety that always came with confusion, but something in the back of his mind told him he had done something very good. He had teleported.

Upon hearing the gasps and surprised reactions around him, and the annoyed yell from way up above, it all dropped back down on Ranboo again and he got it back together again. _I’m being hunted,_ He realized, forcing against his body’s will as he stood up, _I’m being hunted. I’m being hunted. He wants my pearl._

When Ranboo was finally able to properly stand, he noticed a crowd had begun forming around him. The eyes that all trained on him made his heart race, and his lungs tight while his muscles tensed to the point where it hurt to move. His chest — where his pearl lay — hurt like no tomorrow. So much so that every time his chest lifted to breathe, it sent a sharp pain through his shoulders and down his back. _He’s being hunted._

_Run!_

And he ran. 

“You little—!” The same voice from the man before boasted out above all the other villager’s confusion. “Get _back_ here, you little scum!”

 _No!_ Ranboo forced one foot in front of the other, his head pounding and every bit of his body aching in protest to any sort of movement. His pearl hurt the most, and he knew it was because teleporting was not something his body or pearl knew how to handle. Nobody taught him how to use it, so whenever it came into action, it was purely instinctual and Ranboo hardly had any control over it.

Ranboo skidded to a stop before picking up his pace again and turning to the right, straight into an alley. The Hunter was hot on his trail, using other things like people’s food stands to jump and boost himself on. His trail was destructive, to say the least. 

Ranboo stumbled a bit, and the Hunter immediately took it to his advantage, swinging the blunt end of his axe and hitting Ranboo’s head. Unfortunately, for the Hunter, his foot caught into a dip in the ground that stuttered his sprinting and gave Ranboo that split second he needed to _run._

Ranboo breathed heavily, panic seeping into him in every shape and form and it was disgusting and he didn’t know how to handle it. He didn’t want to be hunted. He didn’t like this. No, not at all.

Ranboo turned into the alley, _praying_ that there would be another fellow hostile mob that had hidden in the darkness that could serve as a distraction as Ranboo made it out the other side of th— 

Ranboo bumped into something. _Someone,_ he had bumped into somebody who was standing in that alley Ranboo needed to use to escape. Instead of fighting against this person, Ranboo’s body gave out on him and he collapsed against the person unwillingly. 

_Get up,_ Ranboo scolded himself, trying to pull himself out of the arms that had caught him, _get up. Get up! You’re going to die, you fool! Get up, the hunter is going to kill you, you’re going to die, this is—_

“—lp? Can I help you? What’s happening? Are you— Hey, what’s wrong?” A young voice cut through Ranboo’s panicked and rushing thoughts, and the stranger themselves sounded a bit panicked. The arms around Ranboo were loose but giving him the support that kept him from passing out and collapsing on the spot.

“Please, I—” What was Ranboo begging for? What was happening? “I don’t— Who— I don’t want to die, and I— _Please,_ I—”

“Huh?!” The other person exclaimed, their grasp on Ranboo tightening just a bit. “The— I’m not going to kill you! What’s going on?!”

Ranboo looked up and met the person’s eyes. 

They froze. Ranboo tensed. 

“Ranboo?” The taller rasped, voice quiet. 

Before Ranboo could say anything, the Hunter skidded around the corner and caught sight of Ranboo and the person supporting him. He smirked, eyes glinting excitedly. “Looks like I’m gettin’ myself _two_ hybrid pearls today.”

Distantly, Ranboo wondered to himself, what does the hunter mean by two pearls? 

A cold feeling of shock washed over him. The person holding him right now was another Enderman hybrid. Another hybrid! But how did he know Ranboo’s name? Ranboo had never met another hybrid before. Who was this?

The taller hybrid snarled out at the Hunter, “You won’t be getting _anything_ today.” And Ranboo’s vision went dark.

**Author's Note:**

> stick around! part two will be posted tomorrow, its prewritten B)
> 
>  **3/5 EDIT:** THE CHAPTER GOT DELETED. IM SO MAD. CHAPTER 2 WILL BE DELAYED ? NOT SURE. IM REALLY SORRY
> 
> aaagghh sorry if this felt choppy or kinda bare-bones or had any typos. i tend to write out the skeleton of the oneshot and flesh it out later, but i wanted to get something out before the end of the week (my goal is to post once a week and ive been keeping it up i think?). i finished the oneshot but i gotta review it a little before posting it. u can probably guess whats gonna happen in pt2 if u read the tags 
> 
> if ur still reading, fun fact, i wrote this and warbled conversations at the same time. they were super similar in concept so i told myself to pick one and finish it, and i went with WC :D so, they both sort of take after each other! idk felt like telling u guys
> 
> as always, comments & kudos are really appreciated! (and theyre extremely motivating and i love interacting w u all)
> 
> o/


End file.
